enderman_of_d00mfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Titans mod/@comment-40263239-20191014022341
I was using the Damage Indicators mod, the Titans mod and Forge 1.7.10. My game crashed when I tried to create a world with the following crash report: ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // You're mean. Time: 10/14/19 10:20 AM Description: Unexpected error java.lang.IndexOutOfBoundsException at java.nio.Buffer.checkIndex(Buffer.java:540) at java.nio.DirectIntBufferU.get(DirectIntBufferU.java:253) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72712_a(RenderGlobal.java:350) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72732_a(RenderGlobal.java:294) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71353_a(Minecraft.java:2216) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71403_a(Minecraft.java:2146) at net.minecraft.client.network.NetHandlerPlayClient.func_147282_a(NetHandlerPlayClient.java:240) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:70) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:13) at net.minecraft.network.NetworkManager.func_74428_b(NetworkManager.java:212) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:2061) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:973) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:497) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at java.nio.Buffer.checkIndex(Buffer.java:540) at java.nio.DirectIntBufferU.get(DirectIntBufferU.java:253) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72712_a(RenderGlobal.java:350) at net.minecraft.client.renderer.RenderGlobal.func_72732_a(RenderGlobal.java:294) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71353_a(Minecraft.java:2216) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71403_a(Minecraft.java:2146) at net.minecraft.client.network.NetHandlerPlayClient.func_147282_a(NetHandlerPlayClient.java:240) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:70) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:13) at net.minecraft.network.NetworkManager.func_74428_b(NetworkManager.java:212) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 0 total; [] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 0, 0 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 01 - flat, ver 0. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (8,64,8), Chunk: (at 8,4,8 in 0,0; contains blocks 0,0,0 to 15,255,15), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 0 game time, 0 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: creative (ID 1). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 0 total; [] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null Server type: Integrated singleplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2444) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:927) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:497) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 10 (amd64) version 10.0 Java Version: 1.8.0_51, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 113678528 bytes (108 MB) / 369098752 bytes (352 MB) up to 2147483648 bytes (2048 MB) JVM Flags: 8 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx2G -XX:+UnlockExperimentalVMOptions -XX:+UseG1GC -XX:G1NewSizePercent=20 -XX:G1ReservePercent=20 -XX:MaxGCPauseMillis=50 -XX:G1HeapRegionSize=32M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1558 6 mods loaded, 6 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA Forge{10.13.4.1558} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJAAAA DamageIndicatorsMod{3.3.2} Indicators (1.7.10DamageIndicatorsMod-3.3.2.jar) UCHIJAAAA thetitans{0.495} Titans Mod (The+Titans+MC+1.7.10+version+0.495.jar) UCHIJAAAA TitansAnimationAPI{1.2.4} TitansAnimationAPI (The+Titans+MC+1.7.10+version+0.495.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '4.5.0 - Build 25.20.100.6793' Renderer: 'Intel® UHD Graphics 620' Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1558-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® UHD Graphics 620 GL version 4.5.0 - Build 25.20.100.6793, Intel GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: vanilla Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1) I reinstalled forge, and the same issue happened. Do anyone know what's going on?